portalbreachfandomcom-20200213-history
Link (Wind Waker)
Link is a Hylian from the Great Sea and the innkeeper of the Portal Breach Stock Pot Inn . Appearance Unfortunately for the boy, Link looks a lot more shorter than what his supposed height (4'1") is because of his childish appearence, large expressive black eyes and baby face. He has short (and poofy) blond hair mostly covered with a green cap and wears green clothes almost all year round. Never seen without his sword and shield strapped on his back. Nowadays, he is also commonly accompanied by his three fairies, Ciela, Leaf and Neri - pale yellow, red, and blue fairies respectively. History Year Zero - Pre Portal Breach Link originally lived on Outset Island in the Great Sea with his grandmother, sister and a handful of villagers. On his twelfth birthday, his sister was abducted by the Helmaroc King and with the help of Tetra’s pirates, he ventured to the Forsaken Fortress to rescue her thus beginning an adventure of epic proportions with a talking boat (the King of Red Lions) as a guide. He sailed the seas, fought monsters, went through dungeons, obtained the a sacred blade called the Master Sword, discovered that his friend, the pirate captain Tetra, was in fact Princess Zelda, obtained the Triforce of Courage, ran errands, took pictographs, bottled fairies, got new weapons etc. After a large number of hardships, the King of Red Lions named him the Hero of Winds, and Ganondorf declared Link to be the Hero of Time reborn before both died along with Hyrule and the Triforce disappeared forever. Link and Zelda, now in the form of Tetra, sail away on the pirate ship and the now inanimate King of Red Lions in search of a new land with the wind as their guide. Year One (late 2010) After saving the World of the Ocean King, Link and Tetra continued their travels and somewhere along the way, Link engaged in a battle against a giant Floormaster (which was oddly blue in colour instead of the normal blackish purple) and ended up being pulled through the portal at the base of its arm, landing him in Portal Breach where technology was so advanced that it was magic to his eyes. Shortly after arriving and in pursuit of a way to earn a living, he ended up taking over and becoming the innkeeper of the Stock Pot Inn . Despite having a stable job, plenty of new friends and enough curiosities in a day to keep him entertained for several weeks in advance, Link still gets incredibly homesick. He refuse to believe that his world was destroyed upon his arrival and chose to believe that it still exists in some form or another. Year Two (2011) Still getting used to this new world, the year started with many little curiosities: from going to the amusement park to attending Overcast 's and Swindle 's wedding to his first fight ever here on Portal Breach. There was also a quiver ugrade to for Lightning and Dark elemental arrows and a dungeon clearing quest with lots of loot. He also started off a kinda-sparring rivalry with Ridley during late Spring and was involved in the fight against Mr. Dark during Summer. Kev died because of the Links' recklessness and this will never be forgotten by either of them. Summer also brought along the highlights of the year. He met Impa! Then there was a Ganondorf but he disappeared. BUT IMPA! They became fast friends and Link is beyond delighted to have another Hyrulean on the Breach. Not only that but a fishing trip in the sea managed to reunite him with his three fairy companions from The World of the Ocean King and they now accompany him everywhere he went, helping him in his work and quite often being the voice that Link doesn't have. Autumn had Link and the Inn hosting a kart race in the Icelands. After much shell bashing, banana slipping, penguin hijacking and cheating, Zurg and Jo won first place, Xiao and Nergal Jr second and Liz and Ahsoka third. The race was a success, let's hope the next venue wouldn't be so cold! Out of a race and into the graveyard, a fight against a stallord with Layla . Who says Link cannot play with the big demons? And to prove their victory, Link also got a tooth from the skeletal lord as a trophy. It seems like he'd only just got to meet Impa and then a new friend arrives! Sheik! Of course, he had no idea of the sheikah boy's real identity but that doesn't stop them becoming friends, hanging out as friends do and quickly accelerating to best friends level of companionship. More fighting and a first multi-opponent spar in the Grasslands with Megamind, Ridley, Kisame, Psyche and Samara. If only it didn't end anticlimatically with the unannounced departure of not one but two participants. At least Link got to spar with Ridley again later excpe the spar ended with them both taking on another beast from the Zelda Universe - Argorok! End of the year events include the confusing Wonderland event with Link and various others waking up in the woods to be guided around by White Rabbit Lawrence and Flowery Livewire and Kev. Year One ended with a depressing note as the lobby of the inn was bombed, the culprit unknown but what was confirmed was that the two people involved - Shayera and Red Hood - went MIA. Year Three (2012) Though last year ended on a downer, it started with some encouraging news! The inn hired a new member of staff, Harry Potter who got the position of Head of Security after the innkeeper rubbed the wizard's nose in dirt as part of Harry's interview. Then there was the curious holiday called Valentine's Day which he celebrated with fellow Hyruleans in the inn. Celebrating moods didn't last, tenants and Kev were kidnapped! The kidnappers were a bunch of priests (what, wut?) so a rescue was planned....well, we say planned but really it was more of a chaaaaaaaaaaaarge thing. Frankly, as far as Link gathered from the 'plan' was that it was suppose to be a chaaaaaaaaaaaarge thing so he was by no means a fault for not following the 'plan'. In March, Harry finally did some security work and they alongside Kev, Megamind and Jonesy the cat set out to te mountains to look for magic crystals. Blah blah blah presumably the mission of successful despite it's thread's unfinished state, they got the crystals and they came back all alive and in one piece. Which was GOOD because boy was April a whirlwind of events! A trip to the Marshlands for clues regarding the missing people that had disappeared during Christmas and Spring and also to find the reason why everybody was feeling under the weather and numbers appear in the air to bar access to certain places. One thing led to another, he couldn't for the life of him connect the dots, he just followed along. One day it was fighting a giant tentacle monster in the Marshlands, the next they're fighting Portal X himself and then Alpha as he threatened to end all life on Portal Breach! Don't ask Link why this all happened, he was in this to protect not to understand and even then he failed. The world was ending and there was nothing any of them could do but hold each other, cry and say their goodbyes. Things ended up okay though. The world was reset, lives were not gone and things went on as normal. He should probably sit and try to understand and learn from this experience but more pressing matters demanded attention. Pressing matters like finding out one of your best friends is in fact a girl and not a boy you thought all along! But this was Link, these were Hyruleans. After the inital surprise, they just shrug and roll with it. I.E. NOTHING CHANGED. Summer was Megamind and Roxanne's wedding, so sweet and they lived happily ever after. Moving along, we hired a new chef for the Inn, Black Legged Sanji! Yummy yummy food in our tummies! But the downside was that the hiring of one new staff ended up in the absence of another as Mr. Harry Potter went kapoof and AWOL-ed. Very good manners you have, Harry. Okay, this was ridiculous. Can they not go several months withou the world threatening to end?! This time, sparring partner Ridley stepped up to the big bad podium, spreading Phazon everywhere. Friendships were strained as Link's opinions of certain acquaintances and friends were flipped right on their heads with how they're dealing with this course of blue-tinted events. All the more reason to treasure the bonds that survived the test. October had MORE disappearences, this time children to the circus upsetting all the mother, father, sister and brother bears. A gruelling night at the graveyard circus and they were saved. Link piggybacked Aicara all the way back to their Hyrulean friends-come-family and everybody was safe. It wasn't ALL bad in October though. There was still Halloween and what was betetr than a bout of trick-or-treating? The Phazon Crisis had called to attention the desperate lack of security measures at the inn what with Harry up and left with no work done and several months' wages in his pocket. The cheek of that wizard. Thankfully, Link knew just the right person to step up for the job. Impa! And Sheik! And the other Link! The new Head of Security and her assistant and Link, the Assistant Innkeeper. With them on the staff team, Link can be sure everything inn related would be smooth sailing from now on. Onwards to the end of the year and we're afraid it will again end with a sad note. People are forgetting Link and his fairies. All the memories he had with them were blanked out and even his Hyrulean family were not exempted. Can a year not end on a good note for once? Year Four (2013) Start of the year and Link is fighting not for his life but his existence itself. He along with many others fought their way through Castle Oblivion , determined to stop and bring back the memories stolen from their friends.They succeeded after battle upon battle upon battles with flashy loot to boot as well! But none of that mattered as much as going home, falling into the embrace of Impa, Zelda and the younger Link and saying only two words: I'm home. Determined to test his fully returned powers and abilities, Link challenged six other fighters in a multi-man brawl. All the fun! Barely recovered emotionally from Castle Oblivion and straight into another crisis which, whilst didn't affect him, happened upon his best friend, Zelda. Fate, you are beyond cruel. Overprotective instincts were tested as Link wanted to help but couldn't. Frustration and worry doesn't even cut it and the innkeeper found himself pacing the roof of the inn so when Zelda returned, unharmed, what was he to do but hug the life out of her and the other family members? Seriously, if another emotional event occurs, Link is going to march the streets of Portal Breach, determined to find whoever is in charge of it and give them a very cold bladed reminder why fate sucks. Year Five (2014) Personality Link '''is courageous, adventurous and perhaps a bit too curious for his own good sometimes. Despite having been through a lot, he’s still a naïve kid, still a little dull-witted and has a habit of trying to help everyone he meets thus resulting in him becoming some sort of errand boy. He’s fun-loving, rather child-like and energetic a lot of the time (often jumping up and down in glee after a boss fight). Also, he. Just. Can't. Talk. Period. It's obvious he can make sounds but strangely, the boy punctuate his actions/expressions with noises and waving his arms like a fool than actually say it in words. But that's fine, his fairy (side characters) chatter more than enough to easily max out Link's talking quota and their own. Spirit of Courage and Time, '''Ciela, a pale yellow fairy, is rather snippy, bossy and to the point. She also carries a wooden hammer around that could magically enlarges to twice its size if need be. Spirit of Courage, Neri, a blue coloured fairy, is a caring, sensible, thoughtful and also a major worrywart. Spirit of Power, Leaf, a red fairy, is... not entirely the wisest. Energetic, a bit odd, television addict and one to yell at the top of his lungs in the midst of battles, he seems to find himself at the other end of Ciela's hammer a bit too much to be healthy for his wings. Abilities Athletically fit but without the massive muscles, Link is a capable swordsman, archer and sailor despite how young he is. He’s proficient with a large array of weapons, from bombs to arrows to hookshot and possesses a bit magic, enough to add various elemental magic to his arrows. On top of his inkling of magic, he could also channel the magic of his fairies. Leaf imbues Link's sword with magic fire that does twice the damage on its target, Neri adds a layer of protection onto Link himself and thus weakening all attacks against him and Ciela allows the boy to fire off sword beam from his sword. Further levelling up will also unlock the ability to use Ciela's ability to temporarily stop time itself and a final move which consists of giant triangles (Triforce) of light trapping the opponent for the boy beat them senseless with his sword. Strengths Naturally Adept: Blessed by the gods to be a hero, he is quick to learn and utilise items/weapons. Or it could be that he rather not dwell on the details of how the item/weapons works and files everything in the magic category. Twinkle-Toes: Very agile (probably due to short stature) proven as he is able to perform back-flips and somersaults with ease to dodge his enemies' attacks. Weaknesses Still a Kid: Still young, still short, still gullible and still a kid. Even after all his adventures he's still a little dull-witted, easily impressed/amused and probably too curious for his own good. Pipsqueak: Not being anywhere near the tallest character around makes reaching those high placed items so frustrating. Relationships ''Family Aya Valentine - He used to see Overcast as the mother figure but over time, care, maturity and his noticeable lack of presence in the Sanctuary due to his busy work schedule, the image of 'Mother' on PB steadily changed to Aya, despite her youthful appearance. The quiet care she gives that neither babies nor over-dotes on him made him feel that he wasn't a passing child on the street to be coddled and spoilt before sending back to their parents. Under Aya's attention, Link felt more like a proper child, cared for in just the right measures, trusted and allowed to grow, learn and mature. Impa - The only other person in all of Portal Breach who Link would call his guardian. In the past, he wouldn't have thought her as a guardian of his, preferring to think of himself as independent and that Impa was an extremely close friend beyond measure. As days went by, as their Hyruleans got closer and closer as friends, this soon changed and not only would he willingly call her his guardian, he'd be proud to say so! Wise, kind, understandingly and beyond awesomely strong, Impa was in every way the image of the ultimate protection for this Hero of Winds. He had abandoned all self-image around her now. Ignore coolness and maturity. If he wanted to hug Impa, he will! Link64 - It was odd at first, meeting a boy so like yourself both in appearance and in personality. They're the bestest of friends, whether this be from them both being so similar or them having the same spirit but from different times, Link cared not. The younger Link was his best friend and he saw the Hero of Time as his younger brother. Though Link64 is a lot more mature than himself. If he wasn't physically younger than him, the likelihood of WWLink being the younger brother was very, very high especially when you throw height in as a criteria. Zelda/Sheik - He didn't know she was Princess Zelda in disguise but that by no means stopped him from making friends, becoming fast friends and turning into best friends with her because apart from a different name and outward appearence of a boy Sheikah, Zelda was still the same person. This proved true when Link then learnt her real identity and NOTHING CHANGED. They're still friends, her personality is still the same and if anything, they got closer. Just because she's a princess doesn't stop them from hanging out, him noogie-ing her, her still being taller than him and them loving each other as family would. The only change there was was that Link found out that instead of another younger brother figure, he now has younger twin sister figure. Close Friends Aicara - Though they're not at best friends level yet, Link feels like an older brother to her - maybe because they're both from roughly the same world. Nonetheless, this feeling remains especially after the Circus plot. Perhaps it's not a older brother feel but an older cousin feel? Chell - Both being mutes and having to rely on the written word as their way of communicating does have its benefits of immediately propelling one another through the friendship levels faster than normal. Link also love to see Chell in the restaurant area. He can't imagine there were anybody other than himself and the other Hyruleans who appreciated food as much as Chell does. Dr. SALLI - After so many trips to the hospital, it's only normal for Link to start holding the robot doctor in some high regard. Especially when treatment was free and he got candy for it. Nowadays if crisis hits Portal Breach, not only does Link try to pick up supplies for the inn to last out the length of the crisis but he'd also drop some by the hospital as well. Come every holiday and occasion, Dr. SALLI would find herself being sent gifts to match whatever the occasion was. Kev - It seems that every crisis that comes by that Kev and Link are both involved in, Link always had to watch the mouth-less alien go through unfortunate circumstances with the innkeeper unable to do anything but watch helplessly. Apart from his newfound family here on Portal Breach, Link knew Kev would be the next immediate one to jump in a help him if he was in any life-threatening danger and Link, along with the Hyruleans, would readily do the exact same for him. Sokka - BOOMERANG BUDDY. What can you say? Link has a boomerang, Sokka has a boomerang, Link has a sword made of fancy material, Sokka has a sword made of fancy material. Add in the Water Tribe warrior's knack of infective good humour, it's difficult for them not to bond almost immediately. Zinnia '{Inactive} '- She reminds him of Makar from his world. If anything he probably sees her as his best friend or little sister. Friends Barney Calhoun, Blade Toyaka, Bonkers, Jana, Keaton, Overcast, Shadow Link '{Inactive}, Sonia, Terra Branford, Ty Parsec, Zippy Sokoll, Vivi Ornitier '{Inactive} ' Notable Relations Archer - It's not often that Link met a newcomer who ticked all the wrong boxes for him in so short a time span. Archer did it in a magnificent half hour of their first meeting. It could be that the 'magical servant' isn't that bad a person but they got off in a tremendously bad start and neither of them seems pretty up for fixing it. Megamind - An old friend who unfortunately had fallen off the Friends list when the Phazon Crisis brought out a side of the alien Link had not expected. Not only was he brushed aside but he was largely ignored. Whilst Link acknowledged that it could be Phazon messing with Megamind's, since the alien had yet to show any signs of rebuilding their old friendship, Link remains skeptical at best and hurt at worst. Current relation in a nutshell: courteous acquaintances. Pirate Lord Ridley - Ever since their first spar together, Link viewed the space dragon as a kind of sparring partner/rival. This still holds true even after Phazon with the difference being that the first dozen rounds of hits in any potential fight between the two being laced with an extra hint of temper. Ridley, you better be prepared for your scaly butt to be kicked to the moon and back several times! Thomas Steele '''{Inactive} - Link had admired him when he first came and when he started Blackcat, he had high hopes for the wendigo but Phazon.....whilst he liked Thomas but management, the wendigo was rubbish at it. PANTS-ON-HEAD at it. Like with Megamind, he may work with the wendigo but he wouldn't trust him as much as he did before Phazon happened. Trivia *Primarily left-handed *Still misses his grandmother and sister a lot. Majorly homesick but tries not to think about it. He has a chest in his bedroom which holds a large variety of things they might like that he bought or picked up since his arrival for PB. To this day, he still puts things in it whether they be a bird feather, a nice button or wrapped Christmas and birthday presents. *Has a pet piglet called Ganon. Category:Characters Category:Canon Characters